Many bicyclists make use of bicycle computers that act as speedometers, odometers, and cadence counters. These devices typically receive information from sensors mounted with respect to the moving elements of a bicycle and convert this information into a bike speed value or some other desired metric. Many of these conventional bicycle computers are special purpose devices that have a display and are fixed to the handlebars of a bicycle to allow a rider to view displayed information while riding.
In addition to the bicycle-related information mentioned above—namely speed, distance, and cadence—some conventional bicycle computers may also display the current time and/or heart rate information for the rider. While these conventional systems represent a nice option for many cyclists, these systems have several shortcomings.